


Three Minutes

by bloodscout



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: 5 sentence fics, Gen, The Carrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 sentence fic from the 3rd of April - Bilbo & Thorin at the Carrock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Minutes

You have only had three minutes of not hating each other. Three minutes is the time it takes you to decide on what to have for second breakfast. Three minutes is the time it takes you get the mail without tripping over the trinkets that line your halls. 

Three minutes… Three minutes is nothing.

And now he is lying motionless on cold stone, and you don’t know what do other than hope that you will just get three minutes more.


End file.
